


【DMC】【DV】阻止哥哥休眠的错误方法示范

by 404notfound1



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404notfound1/pseuds/404notfound1
Summary: cp：3d3vv哥叒被恶魔诅咒了.jpg系3d日🐍我流ooc注意
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	【DMC】【DV】阻止哥哥休眠的错误方法示范

**Author's Note:**

> cp：3d3v  
> v哥叒被恶魔诅咒了.jpg  
> 系3d日🐍  
> 我流ooc注意

“维吉尔？你在里面吗？”

但丁再次敲响了卧室的房门。从上午开始，他的哥哥就一直把自己关在里面，到现在已经大半天没有离开过房间了。虽然兄弟俩有时也会因为各种矛盾冷战，但像这样毫无缘由还是第一次。况且维吉尔可不是会为了膈应但丁委屈自己的人。无论怎么看，现在的情况都非常不合常理。

正如但丁所料，门后依旧没有任何回应。他叹了一口气，按下门把手跨入了昏暗房间。

“你生病了？”他摸索着打开了灯，走向在被褥中蜷成一团的维吉尔。回答他的只有粗重的呼吸声。但丁在床边停下了脚步，伸出手去触碰维吉尔露在外面的半个脑袋。尸体般冰冷的触感让但丁心里一惊，他正准备更仔细地观察维吉尔的状况，却被对方抓住了手腕。

“老天，我还以为你出什么事了。”他松了一口气，正想再说些什么，维吉尔却极其缓慢地摇了摇头，他掀开覆盖在身上的被子，将下半身展露在了但丁眼前。

“……”

眼前的景象让但丁惊得几乎说不出话来——维吉尔自肚脐以下的身体全部变成了约两米长，覆盖着蓝灰色鳞片的巨蟒蛇尾。灯光的照射下，那一圈圈紧紧缠绕着的尾巴像是会发光般耀眼。

“呃，”他不由得咽了下口水，“怎么会变成这样？”

“现在不是考虑这个的时候。”维吉尔的声音听起来有些不耐烦，但更多的还是难以支撑的虚弱，“温度太低了，我快要进入冬眠了……”

但丁愣了愣，继而发现了事情的严重性。如今还是秋天，如果维吉尔就这样开始休眠不知道什么时候才能醒，到时候再去追查罪魁祸首变数就太多了。而在维吉尔冬眠的期间，让毫无头绪的自己去解开他身上的诅咒更是几乎不可能。

“唔，所以要让你暖和起来是吧……”但丁不由得陷入了沉思。要知道为了省钱，重建事务所时别说空调了，连热水器他们都没装。就算到了冬天也是仗着半魔体质好强行洗冷水澡。现在一下子要让环境温暖起来还真是有些强人所难……

他想了又想，最终低下头看向维吉尔：“我好像……有一个办法。”

言毕，他没有再往下说。维吉尔只能狐疑地和他对视了几秒，从那有些心虚的眼神中意识到了他所谓的方法。于是他怒了：“你是精虫上脑了吗？！这时候还在想着做那种事？”

“可是我能想到的唯一可行的办法只有这个……”但丁委屈地辩解到，他真的有很努力地在思考。“而且这应该有效不是吗？”

一时间，维吉尔竟不知该如何反驳。的确，现在他们根本没有短时间内让温度变高的办法，而他的身体状况也很难自主地维持剧烈运动来升高体温。这么想来，性爱到还真成当前处理危机最高效的方法了。

维吉尔踌躇了片刻，终于还是不甘地接受了现实：“我明白了，那你……快一点。”

话虽这么说，然而两人对这具新的身体都极为陌生，甚至就连入口在哪里都是一头雾水。

但丁的手在他变成蛇形的下半身上摸索起来。作为体温和环境温度保持一致的冷血动物，对维吉尔而言现在但丁的体表温度都让他感到滚烫。如此炙热的温度在他的下身四处游走，像是恶意的挑逗一般缓慢却又不作停留。苏醒的欲望因得不到满足而堆积起来，他感觉到自己的呼吸正在变得越发粗重，每一次肌肤之间的摩擦都会带来凌迟般隐约却又无法排遣的瘙痒。蛇尾难耐地小幅扭动起来，却因为但丁的压制无法随心所欲地摆动。

终于，但丁在距离他肚脐约三十厘米，蛇腹与尾部交界的一块凸起处停了下来。“是在这里么？”他自言自语着掀起了那片腹鳞，果然看见了隐藏在下面的泄殖腔。受到了好奇的驱使，他试探性地探入那乳白色的狭小入口，冰凉的甬道在感受到异物进入后立刻收缩起来，紧紧包裹住了他的手指。但丁一边扩张，一边忍不住调笑起来：“没有阴茎呢，维吉尔该不会是雌蛇吧？”

维吉尔恼羞成怒地瞪了过去。蛇身的生殖器官比人形时更加敏感，体内滚烫的手指还在肆无忌惮地到处顶弄，他只感觉整个下身都在这难以忍受的撩拨下一阵阵发软。“闭嘴，”他强忍下欲望，小声呵斥道，“如果你还想继续，那就快点进来。”

“是是，都听你的。”但丁从善如流地抽出手指，握着阴茎抵着刚被扩张过的泄殖腔缓慢地顶了进去。

更热更坚硬的异物撑开了腔体，逐渐将他的欲望填满。不知是因为感受到了威胁还是想更充分地接触热源，维吉尔的蛇尾渐渐缠上了但丁的身体，从腰部一圈圈向上环绕，最后用尾尖缠住他的脖子。

但丁对他的动作视若无睹，在阴茎进入一半之后，他握住了维吉尔的腰肢迫使他抬起上半身，从而更加顺利地挺进。蛇的生殖腔并不深，当但丁顶到最深处时，他的性器甚至还有一截留在外面。

于是但丁游刃有余地直起身，连带着将兄长也从床上托起。现在，维吉尔的上身已经彻底悬在了半空中，只能依赖缠在但丁身上的尾巴勉强保持平衡。无处安放的双手抓上了但丁脑后的白发，他在失重的不安中向后仰去，企图找到一个支撑点，却因为被但丁托住了腰，始终无法触碰到床面。他只能更加用力地收紧环绕着但丁尾巴，以此来抓住一丝聊胜于无的安全感。

“放松一点嘛，你缠得这么紧，我都动不了了。”但丁吊儿郎当地抱怨了一句，原本在托举在维吉尔腰间的手改成了用力扣住。

察觉到他动作的维吉尔立刻进入了警觉，蛇尾扭动着挣扎起来，却因为不得不挂在但丁身上无法做出有效的反抗。  
“不，但丁！等一下……”

但丁没有理会维吉尔慌张的阻止，他恶劣地笑了起来，像使用一个大号飞机杯般按住了他的腰，在自己的阴茎上套弄起来。“不过，这样说不定运动量还能更大一点？”

身体随着但丁的动作不断晃动起来，炙热的温度从交合处渐渐传遍全身，让维吉尔产生了一种自己快要燃烧的错觉。巨大的阴茎无视了所有的阻力，一次又一次地贯穿那新生的腔体，每一次都势必撞进最深处，带来最极致的彻底和满足感。敏感的触觉让抽顶带来的刺激更加难以承受，快感席卷着他的身体内部，将理智冲击得溃不成军。

维吉尔无法控制地战栗起来，脑袋在不间断的摇摆中开始感到晕眩。因诅咒视力急剧下降的双眼无神地盯着天花板，入眼处只能看见一片氤氲的光影。

在这样的状态下光是思考就十分费劲，更不要说去回应但丁假惺惺的“周到”了。欲望的冲锋仿佛永远都没有尽头，直到将他的意志撕扯殆尽。他被推上一次比一次高的顶峰，只能像陷入窒息般大口呼吸着，感觉自己呼出的气体都变得滚烫，危险的尖牙狰狞地显露出来，却没有起到任何威慑的效果。

但丁低下头去，吻上了维吉尔苍白的小腹，轻轻舔舐着，像是在把玩一件精美的艺术品般感受着它伴随呼吸的轻微起伏。他慢慢向上吻去，最后张口咬住了维吉尔胸前凸起的红点，吸吮起来。

“呃……哈啊……但，但丁……”

比起下体霸道的掠夺，这种若有若无的撩拨更加让维吉尔难以忍受，瞳孔因紧张开始急剧收缩，变成富有攻击性的竖瞳。然而理智却告诉他：现在对但丁进行攻击只会徒增麻烦。他只能强行忍住自卫的本能，僵硬得任由他恶劣的弟弟为所欲为。  
“维吉尔……”

但丁轻声回应着他，动作安抚般的温柔下来。他缓慢地抽插着，同时俯下身去，将他的哥哥放回到了床铺上。双手顺着维吉尔的腰线向下滑去，在蛇尾上那一排排闪着光的漂亮蓝色蛇鳞上反复流连。

维吉尔转过头去将脸埋在了柔软的枕头里，无比绵长的顶弄缓慢却又不容抗拒地将他彻底推向高潮。甬道战栗着绞紧了但丁的阴茎，他发出一声颤抖的鼻音，像是要将但丁绞杀一般用尽全力收紧尾巴，在短暂的紧绷后终究还是脱力地瘫软下去。

感觉到维吉尔已经到达了顶点，但丁也不再克制。他用力抽插了几下，随后释放在了已经变得温热的泄殖腔内。随着最终的快感渐渐平息，但丁喘息着直起身，解下了维吉尔软绵绵地挂在他身上的尾巴，乘着热量还未散去拉过被子盖住了他们的身体。

“现在感觉怎么样？”他从背后搂住维吉尔的腰，撒娇般得将头埋进他的颈窝，不知是在真心发问还是故意用模棱两可的话语让对方尴尬。

“闭嘴。”维吉尔毫不留情地恶语相向，“不然我就把你的舌头割下来。”

但丁顺从地禁了声。他安静地抱着维吉尔，呼吸逐渐趋于平静，没过多久便进入了梦乡。夜幕中瞬间只剩下了呼吸的声音，无比寂静。维吉尔毫无睡意地侧躺着，身后的但丁像是一个永远烧不尽的火炉，要不是变成了蛇没有汗腺，他早就热的浑身是汗了。但如果下床，体温又会在环境的影响下迅速下降，回到冬眠的边缘。他只能忍耐着酷热，继续扮演但丁的抱枕。

竟然害得他如此狼狈……维吉尔咬着牙握紧了拳头，那个让他变成这幅样子的恶魔，它死定了。

end


End file.
